


Pressure

by Lilly_C



Category: Killer Instinct (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, Ficlet, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-29
Updated: 2008-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:16:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1433179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Spoiler for Five Easy Pieces.</p><p>Written for a challenge, prompt was 02:00.</p><p>Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Pressure

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for Five Easy Pieces.
> 
> Written for a challenge, prompt was 02:00.
> 
> Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.

_#Tell me where our time went/ And if it was time well spent/ Just don't let me fall asleep/ Feeling empty again/ Cause I fear I might break/ And I fear I can't take it/ Tonight I'll lie awake feeling empty#  
Pressure by Paramore_

~

“I’m gonna go home,” Danielle said, suppressing a loud yawn as she rubbed her eyes. “Call my cell if you need me.”

Jack fleetingly glanced at his watch as he fiddled with his baseball. “It’s only just turned 2am Carter and you’re going home. It’s still early, what is it you can’t handle? Long days, late nights, this case?” Jack sneakily bitched.

“Hale I’m exhausted.” Danielle discharged a weary sigh. “Whatever your problem is with me, just drop it already.”

Jack shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t have a problem with you Carter,” he offered reassuringly.

Danielle flashed a weak smile at him, flopping into the chair opposite his desk,. “You know for us to have an effective working relationship Hale, you’re gonna have to work on the obvious negativity that you have for me.”

Jack put his ball on the desk. “It’s nothing personal Carter, my last partner lied to me and I’m still grieving so any negativity I have isn’t aimed at you. Sorry if you feel it is.”

A frustrated groan escaped under Danielle’s breath. “She lied to you, I get that. I also get that you’re still grieving for your girlfriend that is coming loud and clear.”

Anger briefly appeared in Jack’s eyes as he quickly got to his feet. “DON’T BITCH AT ME, CARTER.” Danielle stared intently at him for a beat. “Wanna tell me about it?” she offered peacefully.

“Kim was more than a girlfriend.”

Danielle raised her hands in surrender. “Okay, sorry. What was she to you?”

“She was my soul mate. The day she died I planned on asking her to marry me,” Jack said, fighting the threatening tears.

Danielle lowered her head. “So it was more than some office fling?” she asked.

A faint nostalgic smiled crept across Jack’s lips. “We were together for five years, so yeah it was more than some office fling. You know a few weeks before she died she told me that she was pregnant.”

Danielle appreciatively nodded her head. “You were doing the honorable thing for your child.”

“For all three of us; I lost my family that day, all because I wanted my child to know exactly who his parents were and for their relationship to be clear.”

“Clear, how?” Danielle probed.

“A relationship with no lies no secrets just truth, love and respect.”

Curiosity tinged Danielle’s features. “Where does our working relationship fit in Hale?”

“You’ll know when the time is right,” Jack stated.

“Alright, I can wait for you to decide if you can trust me, that’s fine,” Danielle replied masking her hurt.

“I’m just sorry that I can’t tell you right now Carter. I don’t know if I can trust anyone just yet,” Jack said, offering up an apology.

“I understand, Hale,” Danielle acknowledged as she got up and left her new partner’s office.


End file.
